


烂泥（中）

by yijuzhangmu



Series: 烂泥 [2]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: “过家家”，林彦俊笑，“你演新郎倌儿。”





	烂泥（中）

林彦俊自认为是个挺没追求的人。他不乐意当官儿，也没什么学术向往，赚钱这档子事儿辛苦又得陪笑脸，真是难捱。硬要说起来，他活到现在二十余一了，能一直乐在其中的事儿就只有对陈立农好。

牵着小小的崽子上下学，给小崽子辅导功课，监督小崽子锻炼。而后小崽子长成了大崽子，就陪大崽子睡觉，给大崽子做爱吃的甜食，大崽子要抱、要亲，就随他去。

所以在得知陈立农偷偷涉共做那大逆不道的反动之举时，林彦俊唯一的念头只有护着他。无论这事儿有多该死，有多危险。只要陈立农想做，他便跟着一块儿。

我劝过你了，他想。既然你劝不听，那一起栽了罢了。

监听共党密会这事儿，听着挺不可思议的，跟政府特务似的。但实则林彦俊只是想护着弟弟罢了。那帮子先生们，蔫儿坏。为达目的不择手段，连十六岁小孩儿的命都能拈来利用。可陈立农信任人家，他又能怎办呢。陈立农不愿意告诉他这反动的事儿，他也不好跟弟弟明面儿上告那先生们的状，只得尽力听着，跟着琢磨，免得弟弟再被下了套。

他一边仔细记着密会笔录，一边偷偷乐。共党理念的确是光明无私，对穷苦民众而言不亚于梦幻新社会。只不过在林彦俊这样儿的人看来，所有党派宣传起来都是花枝招展、前途灿烂，等到上了台执了政，便全是一摊烂账。

头一回监听「数学班」那天晚上，两人如往常一般裹在一堆困觉。林彦俊躲在弟弟怀里，突然想起来「同床异梦」这么个词儿，兀自又乐了好久。

还好林彦俊担心的事儿没有再二回。先生们似是懂了陈立农也不是那么好动的人，便也放下了那腌渍的出卖心思，只把他当个可栽培的后辈带着。日常密会内容也没甚新鲜的，左不过是如何宣传共党方针、发展群众云云。偶尔从先生们口中能听着政府里某几位当局的名儿，都是难对付的狠角色。林彦俊便挨个儿记下，寻思着能与人联系上、交好的机会。

毕竟陈父还是政府文化部二把手，若是自个儿能再讨来当权者的面子，那弟弟便能险中保身，起码留个命在。你爱玩儿，就玩儿去吧，哥哥在下边儿接着你。

同年秋初，陈父六十大寿。于家中设宴。

政府里的大人们向来铺张，做个子女小寿也爱去高级酒楼，西洋吊灯日式壁画。文化部油水少，陈父又是两袖清风，若不是还担待着本家四大家族之名，连家宴都懒得摆。

摆既摆了，该来的客也如约而至。

陈、林二人翩翩立于陈父椅后，与那各位宾客言笑晏晏。

陈立农本不乐意接待这政府里往来的客人，他瞧着便眼珠子疼。可转念一想，知己知彼百战百胜，说不得能寻摸点儿什么消息来呢。

挨个儿见过了陈母要好的几个姊妹，接着便全是国民党当局里的红人儿、百姓家常都不敢闲话的人物。众人落座问候之际，自那敞开红木大门外徐徐然走来一人，书卷气十足却并非文弱，肩宽臂阔气宇轩昂。这便是陈父的上级，那文化部里主抓涉共的一把手，萧年。

一时之间不少宾客起身相迎，那人却摆手示意无妨，兀自笑着迎向主座上陈父。

“若非这帖子上真切，萧某还当真不信您这岁数了。眼看着与我便是一边儿大呢。”那人话说得讨喜，快步迎上陈父，二人亲热攀谈。“府上有福啊，这二位公子模样俊得，啧啧，与您眉眼像得紧。”

话虽礼数周全，那眼神儿却轻轻瞥过陈立农，不轻不重地黏在林彦俊脸上。如同冰凉凉的蛇信子，从他额头舔到下巴尖儿。

林彦俊顾着陈父未曾与他对视，只陈立农瞧见了，若无其事往前一点儿挡着。

男人轻易发现了他这个护食举动，不着痕迹浅浅笑了一下。二人在转瞬之间交换了一个眼神。

小狼王的领地被陌生的老狼王觊觎，后者若是执意要踏进来，他不介意亮出自己稍显稚嫩的獠牙，将对方撕咬着拽进修罗场。

而那人却兀自提前掐断了这场只有二人在场的交锋，云淡风轻从容落座。 

席间觥筹交错，众人谈笑风生。

“怎的，不胜酒力？”

陈立农借口翌日需得早起，提前离席。不一会儿林彦俊也跟回了卧房，关切看他。

他心口一团火烧得旺，却又无从开口。这是陈立农第一次涌上了恐慌感，他的哥哥，他的守郎仔那么好，怎的自己先前就蠢得如此没有自知之明，觉得这人就该是自个儿的呢？

他说不出话，沉默着摇摇头。林彦俊更走近一点儿，拿手背贴他额头，“是有点儿热，我去给你烫个帕子来擦擦。”说着便要离身出房门。

陈立农一把拽住他手腕扯进怀里，下巴抵在林彦俊颈窝。

这拥抱来得太突然太急切，林彦俊一时之间未曾想要挣脱，只想着问他：“怎么了？”

可始作俑者仍旧说不出口，只顾着死死抱着，似要将他生吞活吃了，揉进骨血里。

“陈立农！你弄疼我了……”

这下他才愣忡着松开了双臂，接着林彦俊回身，凝视着他，反环住腰。

“我没大碍，喝得有些晕了。”他垂下眼帘，轻轻颤颤搭上林彦俊的肩。

林彦俊抬手摸他脸颊，眸子似水：“别怕。”

什么都别怕，我的宝贝。

 

下个礼拜日，林彦俊卧房内。

按部就班的「密会」与「监听密会」照常进行着，这回却有了点新鲜事儿。组织终于决定要下手了。先渗透进官方内部，若能策反最好，策反不成便潜伏在那几位红人儿身边，寻摸机会抓把柄、摸黑底来曝光。其中便有好几位曾来为陈父贺寿的宾客，包括文化部的一把手萧年。

设备的喇叭电流声挺大，稍不留神就会漏几个字儿。眼见这共产团伙终于要有动作了，林彦俊于是也跟着打起万般精神来捏着钢笔，一字一句记着。

有位先生低声说了几个句子，陈立农紧跟着驳回道：“不行！换个法子！”

别的几位不曾开口，那少年便更是惶急，竟似是在课室内踱步转圈起来。大声、坚决地否决着那位先生的提议，不顾众人而后的低声劝阻、开导。

而林彦俊完全愣在了书桌前，死死攥着钢笔，拇指尖将中指的指节侧面掐出来血红月牙儿。

 

同一时间，课室内。

陈立农简直是要疯了！

下套便下套，潜伏便潜伏。那齐先生也是要脸皮子吧？！不然为何声量如此之小！

“萧年其人，虽有妻女。实际偏好清秀少年，秘书、助理全紧着好看的挑。我家夫人曾与我闲话家常，称令尊贺寿时那萧年曾提及，令府上二位少爷模样俊俏。小陈若是有如此胆识，大可借机……”

是他妈的二位少爷模样俊俏吗？！旁人不知便罢了，他陈立农清清楚楚明明白白瞧着了，那人只冲他哥！若是要送人去卧底，那他去自然是无用功，只有送他哥去才有机会得萧年欢心。男人干事业，什么手段都不稀奇，说的就是各凭本事。可这千般万般，决计没有拿着心上人来当饵子用的！那他妈还叫什么男人？！怂包卵蛋！

 

当天稍晚，陈立农卧房内。

林彦俊揉了揉方才架得太久的手腕子，扭头看门，笑嗔道：“今日为何下学这般早？你莫不是逃课去玩儿了。”

刚关上门的弟弟一怔，撒娇道：“与几个同学去逛了那新开的商场，彦俊可不要跟爹娘告我小状才好。”说着便兀自换下了衬衫长裤，林彦俊自衣柜内为他递过府里新做的米白棉麻质套衫，底下是日产的晴纶料子收脚裤。

陈父、陈母今日午膳时分也不在宅里，只留二人坐一堆嬉闹着用了些爽口膳食。天气渐渐热了，后厨也做得清淡许多。陈立农正在饭桌上黏着哥哥要听大学轶事，管家便进大堂来传话，说那文化部的萧年先生称路过此处，询问陈父是否已然回府，顺道拜访、问候几句。

陈立农：“你自回他父亲不在便是，只我两位小辈在家，也不好招待的。”

林彦俊倏地起身，急急回道：“管家您慢一会儿，我去向人打个招呼，免得人说我陈家礼数不周。”陈立农跟着起身，被林彦俊摁回红木椅上，不解抬头。

林彦俊垂眸，捏着手心：“你别去。”

他怎敢让那喜好少年的心狠手辣之人再瞧弟弟一眼？那人本就夸过二位少爷模样俊俏，若是再给那人机会和陈立农接触，越发觉着陈立农好看，可真是要了亲命了！不过正好，借着那人自己送上门来……林彦俊飞快地跑回自己卧房里，将方才急匆匆写就的入职实习意愿书叠好放进胸兜里，快步迎向陈宅大门去。

回到大堂内落座时，陈立农双手环胸，表情冷冷道：“你与那老杂皮说什么了？那么久。还冲人笑！”林彦俊晓得弟弟肯定偷摸着跟过去了，不由得笑：“怎的，只能冲着你笑？”

陈立农气哼哼地：“那是自然！你还给人塞什么东西了，情书么？”

林彦俊白他一眼，不甚在意地回道：“陈姨父上次嘱咐我顺路转交的公函罢了，前几日我一时忘了，方才提及萧先生才想起来。”

他当然不会让弟弟知道自己方才给人的那信纸是入职实习意愿书，陈立农定是不乐意他去的。可他不去又能怎办呢？「二位少爷模样俊俏」，他不去，那陈立农肯定得去。所以他不但要去，还得装作是自愿自觉的，免得被弟弟发现了自己监听的事儿。

不过这意愿书虽是递上去了，会不会被录取也说不一定。若是那人瞧不上自己，「数学班」那帮子先生们又能寻到别的法子出来，就是再好不过了。林彦俊暗自思忖，假装并不在意方才那接收信纸的萧部长冲着自己似笑非笑的暧昧模样。

下午时分，陈立农乖乖地回了卧房写作业。陈父陈母又不着家吃饭。林彦俊愧在心头又无从开口，给弟弟亲手泡了一壶安神醒脑的茶，念着陈立农喜甜加了好些方糖。而后便自行去了后厨，慢慢细细地着手做一小桌菜，都是弟弟爱吃的。

陈立农作业写了个七七八八，腰酸背疼又心里痒痒，便闻着味儿寻摸去了后厨，倚在门框上训他哥：“怎的！又干什么坏事儿了，从这儿讨好我呢？”

林彦俊一边捏面皮子一边瞪他：“好心当做驴肝肺！”

陈立农不屑，又开心得紧，干脆搬了个小凳儿过来帮着摘菜淘米。两人皆是一幅捋着袖子的居家模样，活像一对儿新婚不久拿做饭当情调的小夫妻。

弟弟还是觉着不太对，又问：“嗳，真没事儿瞒着我？”

林彦俊抿了抿嘴，回道：“给小陈少爷赔罪呢，上回那留洋的事儿。”

陈立农一手抓莴笋一手抓屁股底下的板凳儿，一点一点蹭到灶台边上，不满道：“还拿我当小孩儿呢？每回都拿吃的收买我。”

“那你别吃了。”林彦俊继续捏饺子，没给他眼神儿。

“不是，吃啊。”陈立农又挪近一点，“得加码，知道么？”

“……得寸进尺。”

“行吧。”陈立农挪远一点，幽幽怨怨摘莴笋，“那次可真是给我难受坏了，背地里哭了好几回呢。你只愿意做点儿吃的赔罪，那也行吧。”

林彦俊终于把饺子放下了，极不情愿地问：“说吧，加什么码啊。”

他又挪回来，眼巴巴地瘪着嘴：“你亲我一下子。”

林彦俊脸粉扑扑的，跟那猪肉馅儿没甚区别：“你别吃了。”

“行吧，我孤苦伶仃饿着肚皮去预习功课了，你一个人吃，多吃点儿啊。”陈立农说着就站起来，将就那莴笋也剥好了，给扔到灶台上，拍拍屁股就走人了。

林彦俊顾着柴火脱不开身，没成想这小混蛋真说走就走，还砰地一声甩门，气得他直跺脚。陈立农之后也没回来，林彦俊气鼓鼓地还是把凉菜热菜蒸饺甜食全做了，弄梨木托盘端上，到卧房给小混蛋送过去。

路上一边小心那汤汁，一边心里骂自个儿：贱骨头，受虐狂。

陈立农好端端地坐在书桌前预习，见他来也只撇了一眼，淡淡道：“干嘛呀，非得来当着我面吃？你这人这么坏呢。”

林彦俊气乐了，走到卧房中央的圆桌边坐下，自顾自地吃上了。

故意吧唧吧唧地吃，香得要死。

陈立农受不了了，跟着坐过来，跟上课似的两手叠着，下巴放在小臂上盯着那一小碟芝麻香油拌莴笋丝。

“我摘的莴笋就是漂亮。”

林彦俊附和：“是的呀，好吃着呢，又甜又脆！”

陈立农接道：“给我尝尝。”

林彦俊又夹一筷子到自己嘴里，咕哝道：“这菜呀，可不能给小白眼狼吃，回头人家还怨我手艺差呢，你说是吧？”

小白眼狼磨牙霍霍：“你这人！亲不让亲，吃不让吃！我不活了！”

白生生的手拈了一筷子翠绿翠绿的莴笋丝，递到陈立农嘴边。陈立农笑得特别灿烂，咬住筷子尖儿不撒口。

林彦俊就知道他得这样，倏地凑过去亲了他脸蛋一口。

“嗳！偷袭啊！”陈立农脸红了。

得逞的人也笑得很开心，再夹了一筷子塞到他嘴里。陈立农直勾勾地看着他，又被亲了一口。

“好了吧？不闹别扭了吧？”林彦俊哄他。

“不成，我想亲嘴儿。”陈立农义正言辞。

林彦俊拿筷子敲他头，从梨木托盘里拎了另一双筷子出来，不理他。

陈立农跟他掰扯：“刚才不算，知道么？亲一口亲一口，那不得亲在口上么？”

哥哥拿饺子蘸醋，往上暼他：“初吻你自个儿好好留着，别跟我这儿发春了。”

“不行，发出去的春泼出去的水，收不回来了。今天你不亲我一口我得急火攻心憋死在这儿。”

林彦俊乐了，说：“眼睛闭上。”

陈立农一听，立马坐得端端正正地闭了眼睛。开心坏了，咧着嘴笑，而后又怕笑得太开不方便林彦俊亲，嘟得乖乖地。

林彦俊慢慢凑过去，拿饺子亲他。

被塞了一嘴蒸饺，陈立农瞪着眼睛说不出话，几下子嚼了咽了开口了：“你什么人啊你！”

“你哥。”林彦俊淡淡道。

“呜哇！”陈立农欲哭无泪，化悲愤为食欲，一口一个蒸饺。林彦俊贴心递冬瓜茶：“慢点儿吃，别噎着。”

果然噎着了。

翌日是礼拜一，陈立农起了个大早准备去上学。林彦俊睡得迷迷糊糊地扑腾着要跟起来送他，被摁回被窝里捏了好几下子脸蛋儿。

陈父中午回了趟宅里，说是拿文件，捎带着用个午膳。林彦俊乖巧巧地服侍他，打小就这样儿，都没觉着有哪儿不合适。两个家长是真把他当自家小孩儿了，该用就用，该疼就疼的。

“今儿个早上那萧部长跟我说了，让你下礼拜一开始去实习。”林彦俊刚为两人布上碗筷，陈父一边斟茶一边开口了，“怎么想实习也不先跟家里人商量几句？”

林彦俊手一颤，连忙弯下腰去捡筷子，发癔症似的拿袖子来回一直擦。

该来的还是来了啊，但这也太快了点儿……

他垂下脸来，轻声道：“这不是不愿意让您费心么，也不是寻思这两天了，我也想给家里做点事儿……”

陈父点点头，挥手让旁边佣人给换了副新筷子过来：“你有心了。那边儿也说，你这还上着学呢，功课别落下了，不用跟着朝九晚五的，没课时候去就成了，下礼拜一去入职。”

“嗳。”林彦俊应了一声。

老天爷，我这辈子都给你、给陈家，毫无怨言的。我给我自个儿留这一个礼拜，我就任性这一个礼拜，您看行吗。

两人席间闲聊几句，陈父忽地想起什么来，笑眯眯的：“文化部里养来看门儿的狼狗前几日叼了几只小崽子回来，像是它媳妇儿给生的。你和立农若是喜欢，回头我抱一只回来。”

林彦俊暗自叹口气，面上不显，微笑回道：“等立农回了我问问。”

当个晚上，又是陈立农和他守郎仔两个人吃饭了。消食一会儿，陈立农便被撵去书房写功课了。林彦俊给他捏肩，说：“我回我自个儿房间去做正事儿，你紧着睡觉之前来接我回房，晚点儿的好。”

陈立农笑了，抬手按住肩上的手，调侃他：“这么大个人了，走夜路还要人接呢？”

“不爱接别接。”

“接啊，你爱怎么接我都成。用八抬大轿么？”

林彦俊不说话了，心里抽抽闹得手上也没劲儿了。

我倒是想要八抬大轿呢。

陈立农真不知道他哥这葫芦里卖的什么药，功课都做不下去了，好几回差点儿把林彦俊名儿填字格子里去。琢磨来琢磨去，这两天也没什么特殊情况啊，生日没到呢，也没值得庆祝的东西。可他又念着林彦俊说的得晚点儿去，硬逼着自己泡了个澡，院子里佣人都回屋了，才轻手轻脚寻去了。

远远的瞧着他哥房间里亮着极暗的油灯，他哥坐在榻前的影子跟皮影戏似的，油灯给细风吹着晃，他哥的影子也晃。不是说要干正事儿么？这么小一盏灯能看得清个什么？陈立农有点儿懵，甚至进门之前还敲了三响。他以前可从来没敲过林彦俊的门儿，手推就进。

“彦俊？我进来了啊。”

他哥声音闷着，像埋在枕头里似的，“嗯，进吧。”

他握着铜把手推了门，房间里泛着好闻催眠的橙花味儿，书案上点着小油灯，他哥盖着红盖头坐在榻边。

陈立农惊了：“你这是干嘛呢！”

林彦俊似是笑了，看不着，只能听点儿笑声，很快活：“过来点儿。”

他眼睛瞪得像铜铃，一步一步摸过去，还是觉得不可思议。

“你这是唱的哪一出啊？”

“过家家。”林彦俊笑，“你演新郎倌儿。”

陈立农简直要撅过去了：“你你、你干嘛呀！”

“小声点儿！”林彦俊还蒙在盖头里，冲他伸手，“嗳，先牵我回房间去，我这儿离佣人近。”

新郎官儿血气方刚十六岁，全身上下哪儿都不归自己管，眯缝着眼回道：“先亲一个。”

“一会儿掀了盖头再亲，猴急什么。”林彦俊很淡定。陈立农不淡定了，意思是一会儿就让亲了？

“陈夫人，抱稳咯！”他一把把林彦俊提溜起来，打横抱在怀里小旋风一样冲了出去。

一个风风火火地跑，一个紧紧倚在他怀里。都不敢笑出声。

陈立农好想大喊。他有媳妇了！他媳妇自个儿带着盖头来的！他媳妇就是他哥，他的守郎仔！他简直幸福得要魂飞魄散了！天下苍生，党派社稷，明日再议！

他放林彦俊脚不沾地的坐在红木凳子上隔着盖头狠狠蹭了几下，接着便拾掇起床榻来。本想着学那话本儿里演的，把新娘子直接扔在榻上就欺身上去，到了节骨眼儿他还是下不去手。那可是他哥！他的心尖子！磕着碰着了他得心疼死。

新娘子乖乖地等着，也没不耐烦。终于陈立农把薄被铺平了，将他端到榻上坐好，自己坐在边儿上。

林彦俊拿脚尖儿踢他：“去，把灯熄了。”

陈立农兴高采烈地去熄了灯，留了个后手顺带着开了点儿窗户。媳妇儿害羞得哄着，不开灯那就开月亮。

周遭静谧月光似水，林彦俊这才后知后觉地紧张了。

“这盖头什么时候能掀？”陈立农着急亲他，看这红盖头极其不顺眼。

林彦俊磕磕巴巴地：“要、要不今天别掀了吧？”

“不行！还没过门儿呢你就想休我？”陈立农凑到他腿边上挨着坐，给他死死搂着，“我实话跟你说了吧，就算今天你不送上门来，以后你也是我的，你明白么？我这辈子就死气白赖缠着你了，你也别想去找旁的人，你看上谁我揍谁！”

林彦俊被箍得呼吸不顺，眼睛雾蒙蒙地想哭。即便少年人说的情话总是过眼云烟，可他抓得住这一缕，他的宝贝弟弟心里也揣着他，真是老天爷眷顾的福气啊。

“呆子，”他拿手伸进盖头里擦了眼泪，又踢弟弟，“给我掀开，快闷死了。”

陈立农应了，力度轻得像给蝴蝶翅膀包扎似的。两人一时之间都静下来，除了陈立农缓缓往上掀盖头以外再无动作。

林彦俊眼见着红彤彤的月光从最底下往上涨，一点一点盈满，而后被逆光的轮廓所代替。是他的弟弟在月光里看着他。

“哥，你真好看。”陈立农着迷了，错眼不瞬地盯着他。

林彦俊脸腾红，带出一丝娇俏意味来。抬手替弟弟解扣子，被陈立农攥住胸前的手。

“称呼都不改就想睡我呢。”陈立农拉着他手带到怀里，在耳边低声逗他。

被调戏的人虽是红透了耳根子，话倒是硬气的很：“你说吧，要听什么？”

陈立农沉思片刻，抬头笑：“叫声相公听听。”

“登徒浪子！”守郎仔怒气冲冲。

“嗳，不是你说的么，过家家。”陈立农食指去绕他鬓发，笑得空气全热烘烘地，“怎的这么害臊呢。”

“某些人倒是真一点儿都不害臊。”林彦俊从他怀里软软瞪他，抓着他领子凑上去献吻堵他嘴，嘴唇贴着嘴唇相互磨蹭。陈立农像夏日里吃冰镇桂花糕似的咬他哥，轻轻地一口一口，生怕给咬疼了。林彦俊不疼，反而痒得慌，在他腿上扭来扭去，浑然不知自己这动作有多招人。

陈立农倒吸一口气，捏了他腰一把：“真不知道你是太会勾人还是太单纯了……”

林彦俊没太懂，只顾着为自己索要福利，黏糊糊软糯糯地催他：“摸摸，摸摸我。”说着还往上拱，拿底下去蹭他小腹。

“天呐，我怎么讨了这么个色欲熏心的媳妇儿呢……”陈立农一边笑他一边给他宽腰解带，林彦俊也乖乖地配合，只脸一直贴在他脸边啄着。衣衫半开的模样比赤裸裸的更撩人，陈立农手顺着就摸进去，烫得林彦俊直发颤。

“啧啧，这么小的奶子，以后得请奶娘。”

林彦俊受不了他占着便宜卖乖，摸索过去掐了他胸口一把：“你大你来奶啊！”

“先奶你，”陈立农把他放倒在榻上，自个儿几下子脱了骑到他腰上，耸了一下，“拿下边儿奶。”

饶是今夜他主动求欢，如今也被这又疯又色的小混蛋挤兑得整个人快烧起来了。又犟不过那人不依不饶，只得双手握住弟弟孽根，送到嘴边又不敢吞，伸出猫咪舌头来上下舔舔。

被服侍了没一会儿陈立农就不耐烦了，这么舔天亮了都完事儿不了。他手往后伸，摸到腿缝里，又吓着了。

“你这儿怎的湿漉漉的？”他好奇极了，想趴下去仔细看看，被林彦俊拎住头发带回来，“难不成你真是女孩儿？”

林彦俊气得要命又羞上了天，侧过头去嗫喏道：“我自个儿准备过了。”

陈立农笑得打跌，好一会儿之后终于开口道：“我媳妇儿怎么这么招人疼啊，我的天……”

“就你嘴皮子快！”林彦俊眼角鼻尖儿红艳艳的，在底下像条小鱼儿似的不停动弹，“你快点吧，别磨人了……”

“哎哟哎哟，相公错了，啊。”陈立农哄他，欺身挤进两腿之间，右手在腿根四处揉捏，左手握着他秀气情动的性器上下撸送，顷刻间顶端便颤巍巍地滑出水来，润了一手。

趁着林彦俊前边儿被弄得舒服直哼唧，他中指悄悄顺着穴口褶皱来回按，接着就抵了进去。抬眼看他哥好似没什么不适样子，大着胆子往里伸了。

那话本子里老说，又紧又热。陈立农之前是不信的，不就是人嘛，能热到哪儿去？这下子才信了。那软软又滑滑的地儿极力欢迎他，张合着往里吞，要他再深一点儿。这温度简直比三伏天里的地面还烫人，简直要把他从里到外烫透了。

他控制不住了，手腕抽送得愈来愈快，林彦俊也终于有了被折腾的感觉，在他手底下婉转地轻轻抽气。渐渐三根手指在里边儿能扩开了，他凑上去在哥哥硬得流水的欲根顶端嘬了一口，逼出林彦俊一声压抑的惊喘，身体也不自觉地想往远挪。刚挪一下子，还在体内的手指便碰巧压到了那敏感凸起的小粒儿上。

林彦俊长长呜咽一声，两手推着他脑袋往外挣。像是刺激得受不了了，扭腰摆臀地想逃开，但是作乱的东西就在体内如何也脱离不了，反而扭出一幅淫荡的模样来。

“宝儿，你乖乖的，再动我忍不了了。”陈立农底下涨得生疼，眼前又是活色生香，十六岁的小孩儿哪受得住这个，没直接肏进去都算他耐性好了。

林彦俊眯着眼往下瞧他的宝贝弟弟陌生的情欲样子，轰得他腿软心颤，直把小腿往人后腰上架，软声道：“别忍了，我想要。”

陈立农血气翻得刹不住了，再动动腕子翻搅几下便将自己昂扬的孽根抵到穴口处。林彦俊怕自己叫出了声儿，咬着手指含情带俏地看着他，竟是自个儿往下挪蹭了几分，想把他吃进去。

“狐媚子。”陈立农小声骂他，慢慢挺腰往里进。林彦俊闭眼颤颤，手指紧紧抓着床单，似是要记录这初次结合的片刻，蹙眉的模样可怜可爱。

“还、还没进完么？”林彦俊被捅得有些晕乎乎了，忍不住睁开眼冲他撒娇。陈立农不回话，只拉着他手往二人交合处伸，摸到他性器根部，让林彦俊自个儿握着往里插，“加把劲儿，乖。”林彦俊羞红了脸却被摁着缩不回手，只得帮着这小混蛋欺负自己。

终是完完全全肏到了最里，耻毛都交织在一起有了痒痒触感。林彦俊捂着小腹，那儿明显凸起了一块儿。他求饶道：“先，先别动……我缓缓。”

“你这人真太坏了，”陈立农早已忍得大汗淋漓，被紧窄滚烫的甬道吸得神魂颠倒，“我先悠着点儿，行吧？”说着不等回话，就着这深度摆胯，不多往外抽，小力度高频率地在最深处作祟，弄得林彦俊又酸又涨，还莫名地觉着难受。不是不舒服的难受，是还想再多要一点儿的难受。

陈立农瞧他这模样也心里有底，哪儿是痛呀，不习惯这销魂滋味儿罢了。又起了逗他的心思：“媳妇儿，感觉还好么？”

林彦俊又咬上手指了，闻言一顿。接着红着脸把他拉下来抱着，小腿挂上陈立农后腰勾住，轻轻舔了一口他耳垂，糯糯道：“感觉……好大呀。”

真是疯了！陈立农恨恨地咬上那作孽的小嘴儿，底下猛烈冲撞起来。叫你勾人！叫你戴红盖头！叫你自个儿洗屁股送上门儿来！

林彦俊被肏得情动不已，嘴里闷着的呻吟声量也愈来愈大。接着便被拎起来翻了个面儿，脸埋在枕头里，屁股被捏着腰撅到半空中。这个姿势能顶到特别深，他简直觉着要被捅穿肚皮了。陈立农愈发发狂，抽插动作将他两片臀瓣儿拍得泛红。果然林彦俊反应更激烈了，哭腔软绵绵的：“不、不要了……啊！”

陈立农一巴掌就拍在白生生屁股尖儿上，凶他：“跟谁撒娇呢！”

“呜哇……我、我不要这样呜呜…你抱我，抱着我吧……”林彦俊往后拼命挠，想抓住他手，“我想抱着哈啊…”

他一下子心软透了，顺毛摸背换姿势，嘴里哄人：“乖，别哭了宝儿。相公抱你，啊。”

林彦俊抱着他，泪珠子还没掉干净就笑了，甜丝丝地凑上来亲嘴儿，小小声地叫了一句相公。

“再叫一声。”他四肢百骸里的血全往底下涌，指尖都麻了，眼里只有那人颤颤睫羽和鼻尖儿的小痣。

林彦俊睁眼，柔软地、笃笃地看着他，笑得更开了：“相公相公相公相公——”

“你完了，叫一声儿干一次。”

“嗯嗯，给你怀孩子嗯…我自己奶…”

“真贤惠。”

“哈啊，不、不行我…你别啊——我要，不行呜呜——”

林彦俊前言不搭后语胡乱娇喘，前边儿被陈立农撸得泄了身子，后穴里一阵阵紧缩痉挛，吸得陈立农一个没忍住插到最深也丢了出来。捏着他腰还想往里挤，一股一股地射干净了才拔出来。

两人皆是初尝禁果，一下都脱力瘫在了一堆，互相瞅着就乐了。

“宝儿，再叫声相公听听。”陈立农笑眯眯的，死皮赖脸蹭到他怀里，像奶娃一样叼着乳尖吸。

林彦俊累得汗湿了头发，懒得理他。

“洗洗再睡！明儿得病了。”陈立农嘴里加了点儿力气，给他咬疼了一下。林彦俊实在没力气了，软软把自己挂在弟弟身上：“辛苦你了。”

陈立农乐了，认命般给他抱起来：“该！叫你勾人。”

二人小小纵欲一番，在浴房清洗时情不自禁又来一回。林彦俊本就怠于锻炼，身体素质差得可以，哪里是这精力旺盛小混蛋的对手。被玩得眼泪汪汪，试图捡回自个儿哥哥的威严来，颤颤巍巍凶人道：“你还得，早起上学呢！不许再来了……”

实则陈立农也过了瘾了，他不急的。一夜之间多要几次只是小事，只要知道他哥心里有他，愿意和他好，欲求之事岂在一时呢。

不过翌日清晨醒来时身边无人，陈立农还是稍稍慌了神。耷拉着鞋后跟就跑出了卧房门，正巧撞上林彦俊端着早点来叫他起。

“宝儿，你可给我吓坏了。”他禁不住要撒娇几句，缓缓心里觉着不真实的雀跃，“我以为你被你相公这腰力吓跑了呢。”

林彦俊笑得耳根泛红，腾不出手来揪他，只瞪了一眼就兀自将早点端进了卧房。

“怎的今天在卧房里吃早点？”陈立农屁颠颠地跟着进去，顺手带了门。“你起太早，头回行房之后得多休息，知道么？”

林彦俊实在受不了他了，端过盘子的手从衣摆蹭了两下就抬手去打人，被小混蛋眼疾手快抓着手腕子贴在嘴边亲，“看给你美的，洗洗你那小猪脸去！”

“行吧，我这还得去学堂，真是遭罪……”陈立农嘟囔着，兴高采烈洗漱去了。今儿听那窗外的蝉鸣都觉着跟仙乐似的，哎，有媳妇儿真好！

等把粘人弟弟送去了学堂，林彦俊好好去浴房里洗了洗，接着便去问了管家，得知今晚也是他兄弟二人在家吃饭后换了一身轻便衣衫去了菜市场。他只有这一个礼拜，少心疼陈立农一点儿他都不愿意。

天气热了，除开正餐之外他还顺手买了点儿山竹，菜市场外一老婆婆挑着小摊儿来卖的，看着就水灵。

将就着把该焖该蒸的都上了锅拜托了刘姨帮忙看着，林彦俊换了身得体舒适的小衫又出门了。去接他相公下学。

不知陈立农是否真跟他有心灵感应，最后一节国文课便坐不住了，悄么叽地开始拾掇书包，喜滋滋的。同桌看他一脸发春相也莫名其妙，暗自拐他手肘，低低声问：“干嘛呢，上赶着去哪儿啊。”

他满心欢欣无从开口，这怎么能说清楚，好歹得等双亲点头了再告诉旁人吧？更何况自个儿还不算成年，到处声张恐会给林彦俊添麻烦。于是陈立农手一挥，跟撵苍蝇似的敷衍同桌：“去去去，小爷家里有人等呢。”

同桌乐了：“谁啊，你哥啊。”

陈立农一顿，沉思片刻：“我媳妇儿。”

下学铃声一响，陈立农蹭地起身抓起书包就跑了。同桌好奇心起，跟在后边儿一路小跑，见着那有媳妇儿的人停在了校门口，身边一人拎着各色小甜食，二人亲昵地走了。

同桌翻出好大一白眼，陈立农这厮骗人倒有一手，明明就是他哥嘛……

他这几天真是过得赛神仙，不对，拿神仙也不换。林彦俊说是大学里的教授放他们一礼拜，去各处采风调研不必上课，他一个高中小孩儿听了个似懂非懂，只知道是他哥会经常在家陪他。

于是陈立农提前过上了「有妇之夫」的小日子，清晨有媳妇儿做早点端来卧房，给他洗脸换衣服送出门儿。傍晚有媳妇儿接他下学，拎着新鲜水果热乎小吃，两人甜蜜嬉闹回府。到了夜里更是不得了。

林彦俊喊过他相公之后便对此称呼不太害臊，陈立农便想着花样地逗他叫别的，不叫就停下。每每欺负得人泪眼朦胧哭红了鼻尖儿，想自己上下动两下子又被他摁在原地。

“你别…啊！陈立农！呜呜呜我、我要生气了！”

他一脸天真，暗自摆胯打圈儿地勾人，浑然不睬他哥撒娇，“叫一声，就一声，行不行？”

林彦俊被他捏着臀肉动弹不得，终于在他故意咂吸乳尖发出吃奶一般动静时松了口，似是崩溃地轻声叫唤：“哥、哥哥…啊！”

“啧，好乖。”

连日来的酣畅性事似是把林彦俊都磨得软了，平日里嗓子也甜了不少，眉眼里边儿风情水润，只一瞥就叫陈立农当场就要立旗。十六七岁正是满脑子那事儿的年纪，上课他都在琢磨能玩点什么新鲜的。

明个礼拜六，要是父母不着家，书房听着倒是不错……

正值陈立农满心绮思、神飞天外之际，倏地又想起了昨个林彦俊问他的事儿，文化部那小狼狗崽子要不要抱一只回来。

管家曾去为陈父送过文件偶然间见过那一窝崽，笑称有两只不错，看着活泼健康。模样倒是相近，油亮黑皮，哥哥耳朵上一块儿白，弟弟屁股上一块儿白。

陈立农咬着笔头发癔症，呆呆地想着。俩都抱回来肯定吵，那要哥哥还是要弟弟呢？哥哥耳朵白，弟弟屁股白，不如他哥，全身上下哪儿都白。想着想着乐了，又被同桌翻白眼儿。

哪儿都白的人又站在校门口等着他下学，陈立农远远瞧见他了，一边朝他跑一边乐。

“笑什么呢？小心别岔气了。”林彦俊看他，拿丝绸帕子替他擦汗。

陈立农哈哧哈哧喘气，答道：“笑你白。”

林彦俊莫名其妙，自顾自地喂他吃甜糕。陈立农吃着，突然说：“屁股白的好。”

林彦俊手停在半空中好一会儿，半天才反应过来他并非当众调笑自个儿，是在说狗崽子。于是也笑道：“礼拜一让姨父给抱回来，名儿你起了么？”

“狼狗起个粗点的名儿好，来福？”

“挺好的，吉利。”

“再下个礼拜学校搞节目，说晚上还放烟花呢。你来我们一起看呗。”陈立农吃够了，餍足地眯缝着眼。

林彦俊将甜糕纸袋子叠好，应了一声。

“明天不用早起。”陈立农走快一步跟在他身侧，悄悄暗示。

“……德行。”林彦俊拍他手。

书房挺好玩儿的。只不过后来林彦俊哭着喊腰疼，陈立农只好把他提溜起来抱在怀里弄。用午膳也不消停，差使佣人送来卧房里，非得让林彦俊坐在腿上吃。林彦俊犟不过弟弟，心里甜滋滋的嘴里还要强，凶他：“给你惯的！越来越没规矩。”

陈立农也很无辜呀，回嘴道：“我给你当人肉椅子，倒还是惯着我了？”

林彦俊作势要跳下地去，被摁回腿上。陈立农顾左右而言他：“嗳，吃过饭我们去给来福买个窝啊。”

怀里的人不挣了，搂着他后颈点点头。

二人好容易用完了午膳各换一身轻便衣衫，途中又是旖旎调情不提。叫宅里司机送去了百货大楼，仔细挑了个日式木头小窝，那展览品模样活像个迷你小房子，看着清爽可爱。林彦俊一见就喜欢，硬磨着陈立农要这一个。陈立农又是个怕老婆的，立马同意了。

不过买到手的只有半成品，回了宅里还得动手拿钉子锤子来组装。陈立农自告奋勇大包大揽，林彦俊也乐得自在，躲在角落里递了几个甜吻便去后厨忙活了。

直至林彦俊跑过来喊他用晚膳了，那小窝也还没个正经样子。

陈立农泄气：“还挺难呢！”

林彦俊笑：“不急，先吃饭去，给你做了桂花醪糟，还有汆虾丸子。”

“是得多吃点，”陈立农自顾自地往大堂走，念叨着，“晚上还得锻炼呢。”

“……登徒浪子。”

骂归骂，该锻炼还是得锻炼的。  
一对一训练强度大了点儿。林学员练得哭到哽了，身上的关节像都脱了臼一点力气都没有，一滩烂泥似的软在榻上，最后还是拜托陈教练抱去洗的澡。

陈教练任劳任怨，免费教学还附带搓澡业务，勤勤恳恳兢兢业业。

二人胡闹了一大通睡下去时已是凌晨，隔日天色大亮了，陈立农才幽幽转醒。他哥不在被窝里，许是又给他做点心去了。可他下榻时心神不宁，随手一摸，林彦俊那一边儿枕头是冰凉凉的湿着，压实一点好像都能挤出水儿。

陈立农在半梦半醒之间突兀而残忍地意识到了什么。  
过家家的游戏结束了。


End file.
